


Zombie Apocalypse

by Vicktor_Horror



Series: Through the Centuries (First Anti-Frerard Fanfiction Ever!) [5]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5904415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicktor_Horror/pseuds/Vicktor_Horror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For many years, people had been joking about the zombie apocalypse. The funniest part was the fact that some of them thought they could defend themselves against this evil when it came. They imagined themselves heroically holding some sort of saw or gun; battling zombies and emerging unscathed and victorious. The zombies… didn’t need to catch us, in reality. The virus was inside all of us. It was just a matter of time. Nothing could save us. We were all walking corpses and we knew it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zombie Apocalypse

Frank POV

My leg was stuck. This I knew. If I panicked, it would get worse. I knew this also. If I didn’t manage to escape, I would be ripped apart. Sadly, I also knew this; and it wasn’t taking the whole ‘DON’T PANIC’ thing easier.

I carefully wiggled my leg. Nothing seemed to be broken. At least, not now. Good. Blood would attract them. They came to it like moths to the flame. Disgusting, actually.

 

For many years, people had been joking about the zombie apocalypse. The funniest part was the fact that some of them thought they could defend themselves against this evil when it came. They imagined themselves heroically holding some sort of saw or gun; battling zombies and emerging unscathed and victorious. The zombies… didn’t need to catch us, in reality. The virus was inside all of us. It was just a matter of time. Nothing could save us. We were all walking corpses and we knew it.

Didn’t stop some people from blowing up stuff and walking around with big guns though. In fact, nowadays, more healthy people are killed than sick ones.

It all happened because of a war. Yes. A war. You see how the japanese are so well advanced? Yeah. The Japanese happened. At the end of the century… there was a war for the last forest in the world. Nice world, huh? Everyone wanted it, but the Japanese wouldn’t give it up. If we know anything about America is that it’s a spoiled brat that has to get what it wants. But this time, that wasn’t the case. Japan had enough of our shit. They decided to drop a chemical in one of the most crowded cities in the world. The city where thousands of people had just blinked open their multicolored eyes and were going about their morning routine of avoiding eachothers’ gazes and pushing through crowded train stations into equally-as-crowded trains. 

I had woken up in a white room with white sheets. The sun was streaming through the big windows and giving the whole place an angelic glow. I had woken up wrapped in someone’s arms. The someone who is gone now; lost to the disease like most of humanity has been. I awoke in his arms… and he smiled sleepily.

‘Good Morning, Frankie.”

His voice was soft and loving. I answered back just as lovingly. My voice was still raspy. He gave me a soft kiss. His morning breath wasn’t bad at all. I petted his soft, red hair and smiled when I saw my reflection in his hazel eyes. He stroked my chin with his thumb carefully; as if I were made of china. 

‘You’re so beautiful.’ he breathed. ‘How did I ever get so lucky?’

I nuzzled into his naked chest and sighed. I could feel all of his precious skin against mine. It was soft and made me feel safe. He always had that effect on me. 

I made a move to get out of bed, but he groaned and held on to me.

‘No.’ he mumbled, running his fingers through my hair. ‘Stay. Please.’

I curled back into him and he began pressing butterfly kisses on my collar-bones, slowly circling up to my neck. My heart fluttered as his lips grazed the flowers on my pale skin. They were his present from when we had made love last night. 

‘Gerard.’ I mumbled after a while. ‘I have to go. I’ll be late for work, hun.’

He sighed, defeated, and nodded into my hair.

‘What time are you coming home?’

‘Around six.’

Gerard sighed and kissed my head. Then, he got out of bed and went over to the underwear drawer. He threw me my batman boxers and I giggled when he put on the Robin ones.

I went to take a shower and get dressed. 

Gerard made me eggs and bacon with buttered toast. I got to drink my morning coffee while looking at his sleepy face and adorable bedhead from across the wooden table. Gerard had bought a new, red tablecloth for it. 

After five years of being together… living together... eating together... I finally worked up the courage to ask him to marry me. He said yes. Three months. We’d been married for three months… and everything was already perfect. 

I looked down at the delicate ring on his finger and smiled. He blushed when he caught me looking. 

Our kitchen was small and didn’t have much, but it was OURS. We didn’t have much to spare… but I didn’t mind that and neither did Gerard. It was a simple life the one we led together. A small stove, a small fridge (a little too worn out. I promised Gerard we would go buy a new one on Saturday), and a decent washbasin. Gerard kept everything nice and clean. 

He cooked, I washed dishes. 

For money, I was working at a music store from 8 to 9 every day except weekends. Gerard was selling comics from home. 

On Fridays, we would buy pizza and watch movies together. 

I looked down at my watch and took the portable coffee cup Gerard handed me. I kissed him softly. He sighed in content.

‘Go back to bed, honey.’ I murmured softly. ‘We were up late last night. I’ll try to get home a little earlier so I can give you a nice massage.’

Gerard giggled and smiled. Obviously remembering last night. Our friends… the small party... what came after….

I smiled back at him tiredly.

Had I known that would be the last time I saw his smile, I would have taken more time to soak it in. 

I left the apartment at 7:45 and was nearly swiping my Metrocard when it dropped. 

The whole tunnel shook and there was a collective gasp. I barely avoided pieces of falling cement from the ceiling. I grabbed the metal gate and yanked myself out of the way. I avoided getting crushed that way. The ground shook like the most horrible earthquake. The oncoming train tilted sideways inside the tunnel. It leaned up against the black walls. 

There was a flash of blinding light. 

The people trying to run up the stairs screamed. 

I swear it… some disintegrated before my very eyes. 

A moment of silence… and then there was horrible screaming. 

I couldn’t move. I couldn’t think. My arm was burning. The skin was bubbling. But besides all that: Gerard. I’d left him in our building.

I pushed people out of the way and began to run.

A lash of wind knocked me down. I was deafened by the screams. I stood and continued my way. It took me a few seconds to identify where I was. 

Two blocks down from home.

A lifetime away.

I ran the two blocks. It was a blur. The world was spinning around me. 

Dead bodies. Some crushed, others badly burned and dying.

Our building was full of smoke. I could tell there was a fire in there as soon as I opened the main door. Our neighbors rushed out. They looked at me with wide eyes.

‘Ray! RAY!’

Raymond, my next-door-neighbor, put down the little girl he had been carrying and nodded.

‘Gerard.’ I choked out.

He shook his head. Slowly, his eyes trailed back to the building. I saw him go pale.

‘Frank… I’m so sorry-’

He tried to stop me, but I ran straight into the collapsing building. The stairs were crumbling. Four floor. 4C. There! 

I fished my keys out of my pocket and opened the lock in three seconds flat. 

He was on the other side of the door. I saw his eyes go wide. He mouthed my name and collapsed in my arms.

My feelings were a mixture.

I was relieved to be holding him, but also very worried.

Was he okay? What was that explosion?

I carried him down the shaking stairwell and into the hectic street. Ambulances had just arrived. I instantly carried Gerard over to one of those. A nurse took him from me instantly and put him down on a gurney. A mask was put on his face. Nearly instantly, his eyes snapped open and he took a deep breath. He coughed into the clean air. I held his hand.

I was handed a mask too.

Before I could put it on, though, I heard a nearby scream.

‘WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!’

I turned my head to see….

I don’t know. I have no idea what I was looking at.

A normal man… except his eyes were bloodshot. So red, you couldn’t see any white. He was tearing his hair out and screaming incomprehensibly. 

Fear gripped me and I tightened my grip on Gerard’s hand. It was weak and cold.

‘F-Frankie?’

‘Yes, angel?’

Gerard was trembling. Quaking horribly. The gas mask had a thin layer of blood on the inside. He was coughing up blood.

‘Frankie…. HELP ME!’

I pulled his sobbing form into my arms. His face was wet and he was convulsing violently. 

‘W-What’s going on?!’

‘S-Something is happening to me-me!’

The edges of his eyes were beginning to turn red. More blood from his lips. I pulled the mask off. 

‘Gerard? Look at me baby… please… Look at me!’

I kissed his lips urgently. He moaned in pain. I pulled him into my arms, picked him up, and we began to run.

I don’t know what we were running from. No matter where we ran, there were screaming crowds, dead or burning corpses… and a collapsing world. Nothing I did now could reverse the process that had begun taking over Gerard’s blood.

But at the moment, I didn’t know that.

So I ran with him; hoping to outrun the danger. 

Night hit soon. 

My arms were tired. Gee was asleep.

At least in sleep, the pain would be less.

I entered an abandoned house and looked around carefully.

Empty.

I placed him on the couch.

There was blood on his shirt. Blood that hadn't been there earlier.

I pulled up the slightly thin cloth.

There was a large wound. Something had cut him... and.. he had been bleeding... and I hadn't realized.

There was an old misfits shirt wrapped around the rather large wound. It was caked in blood.

“Gerard?”

His beautiful hazel eyes opened. They were red and slightly glazed over. He only looked at me silently.

“I’m going to get you somewhere safe. It’s gonna be okay, Gee.”

No answer. No recognition, in fact. I tapped his shoulder. He didn’t react at all. 

“G-Gerard?”

Tears ran down his eyes. Those empty eyes. He blinked. The glazed look went away.

“Frankie? Wha… What happened?”

He tried to sit up and winced at the pain on his side. I pressed him down again and kissed his head.

“You’ll be okay, my angel. Everything will be okay.”

He whimpered and leaned into my chest. He was cold. So cold. 

“F-Frankie? W-Water….”

I ran over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. Then, I took it over to him. He drank greedily. As he did so, I took a look at his wound. It had a shard of glass embedded in it. The golden lining on it looked like the glass from out coffee table back home. 

Home.

“Gerard? Did you fall on the table when the earthquake happened?”

He nodded slowly as he finished draining the bottle. I pulled out the shard… but I wish I hadn’t done so. As soon as I did, the wound opened again and blood began dripping from it. I pressed the shirt down to stop the bleeding. 

“Gerard. We need to find you a hospital, sweetheart. First thing tomorrow morning.”

I picked him off the couch and carried him up the stairs. The house was empty and quiet. I walked into a pink room with a beautiful bed and placed him on it. He grunted in pain

“F-Frankie… please don’t b-be sad if I die….”

I gasped and took firm hold of his hand.

“No. You won’t die. You won’t.”

I tried to keep my tears in, but it wasn’t working.

“I will.” His voice was raspy. It was scaring me. “I can feel it happening right now. I… I’m DYING, Frankie.”

I tried to reassure him otherwise, but he screamed. He screamed my name just as he coughed up an enormous glob of blood. My hands reached out to help him. His eyes rolled to the back of his head.

“Gee!”

I reached out to him. He bit my arm. Screaming, I jumped back. Gerard… no. The THING controlling Gerard lunged at me. I grabbed the nearest thing I could find, a baby monitor, and smashed him in the head. The thing grunted. My Gerard was dead. I’d seen enough zombie movies to know what I needed to do. I needed to kill the monster in order to set my baby free.

I ran at the creature and knocked it off balance. Then, I began hitting it over the head repeatedly with the monitor. Again. Again. Soon, there was blood on my hands, on the monitor… on the floor. The body that Gerard used to inhabit lay beneath me, limp and lifeless. 

I screamed. A scream that bounced off the glittery walls and out into the night through the slightly open window. I screamed, and with the scream, came a blob of blood.

 

It was three weeks before the safety patrol found me. A man named Mikey was the one to carry me out into the truck and give me water to drink. He explained to me what had happened and how if we kept moving, kept exercising… kept eating… kept believing… maybe someday there would be a cure and some of us could live.

But I didn’t want to live without Gerard. Not at all.

Mikey was able to keep me alive for a few months.

But on the next raid, I tripped in front of an enormous group of zombies. Mikey yelled at me to get up…. but I didn’t want to. I chose instead to lay there, and let the beasts eat me, piece by piece. My arm… my leg….  
I couldn’t feel anything anymore.

Mikey shouted for me to get up. To run. He tried to shake them off me, but one had already gotten hold of my neck. A loud cracking sound and all the warmness left me like water.

And that’s the way I died.

**Author's Note:**

> HOPE THIS CHAPTER WENT UP!  
> HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT!


End file.
